five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 September 2015
05:51 hi 05:51 fnaf4 creepypasta 05:52 coming soon 06:14 your friendly neighbor spai 06:15 spy? 06:15 SPY?! 06:15 SPYYYYYYYY 06:15 plz 06:15 give opinion 06:15 YES 06:15 I am still here. 06:16 It's short so far 06:16 just like ur d 06:16 so 06:16 should i make a five nights at candy's wiki? 06:16 06:16 one better than the ones already made? 06:16 I was originally fixing one up 06:17 but 06:17 its already broken 06:17 i cant fix 06:18 Just like the Fuckboy's Wiki :( 06:18 I'd ask the creator over on Reddit 06:18 Want a link to his profile so you can PM him? 06:19 https://www.reddit.com/user/Emilmacko 06:22 what 06:22 there's a fnac 06:22 wiki 06:22 on reddit 06:23 which has barely anything on it 06:23 aka 06:23 a story page 06:23 and characters page 06:23 with nothing on it 05:51 hi 05:51 fnaf4 creepypasta 05:52 coming soon 06:14 i wanna make a five nights at candy's wiki 06:14 your friendly neighbor spai 06:15 spy? 06:15 SPY?! 06:15 SPYYYYYYYY 06:15 plz 06:15 give opinion 06:15 YES 06:15 I am still here. 06:16 It's short so far 06:16 just like ur d 06:16 so 06:16 should i make a five nights at candy's wiki? 06:16 06:16 one better than the ones already made? 06:16 I was originally fixing one up 06:17 but 06:17 its already broken 06:17 i cant fix 06:18 Just like the Fuckboy's Wiki :( 06:18 I'd ask the creator over on Reddit 06:18 Want a link to his profile so you can PM him? 06:19 https://www.reddit.com/user/Emilmacko 06:22 what 06:22 there's a fnac 06:22 wiki 06:22 on reddit 06:23 which has barely anything on it 06:23 aka 06:23 a story page 06:23 and characters page 06:23 with nothing on it 06:23 i guess i'll have to make it without permission 06:23 surely they wont mind 06:24 uh 06:24 yeah 06:24 should I just do it without permission 06:25 I bet they won't care that much 06:29 spy died 06:29 or doesn't care 06:29 lol 06:31 spy 06:31 spy?! 06:31 SPAAAAAAI?! 06:31 meh 06:32 I put away all my pings because a user known as Fuzzy Shit would not stop ping spamming me 06:23 aka 06:23 a story page 06:23 and characters page 06:23 with nothing on it 06:23 i guess i'll have to make it without permission 06:23 surely they wont mind 06:24 uh 06:24 yeah 06:24 should I just do it without permission 06:25 I bet they won't care that much 06:29 spy died 06:29 or doesn't care 06:29 lol 06:31 spy 06:31 spy?! 06:31 SPAAAAAAI?! 06:31 meh 06:32 I put away all my pings because a user known as Fuzzy Shit would not stop ping spamming me 06:35 uh 06:37 wanna help with it? 06:37 I know literally nothing about Five Nights at Candy's 06:37 oh 06:37 recommend 06:35 uh 06:37 wanna help with it? 06:37 I know literally nothing about Five Nights at Candy's 06:37 oh 06:37 recommend 06:37 its like one of the fnaf fangames 06:37 next to five nights at warios 06:38 dont ban for advertising 06:37 its like one of the fnaf fangames 06:37 next to five nights at warios 06:38 dont ban for advertising 07:10 tonic pls 07:10 tonic pls 07:21 what 07:23 idk 07:21 what 07:23 idk 07:40 gtg for now maggots 07:41 k 07:40 gtg for now maggots 07:41 k 07:46 uh 07:46 uh 07:58 you there? 08:03 oh 2015 09 22